pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Miss Me x100
Miss Me x100 to piąty odcinek 5 sezonu serialu ''Pretty Little Liars'' i 100 odcinek całej serii. Jego premierowy pokaz odbył się 8 lipca 2014r. na kanale ABC Family. Opis Wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień - pierwszy dzień Alison w Rosewood High School i ani żadna z Kłamczuch, ani Alison nie są na to tak naprawdę gotowe. Zdeterminowana Ali, przywdziewa maskę odwagi i wraca także, aby naprawić szkody, które poczyniło jej zniknięcie w zeszłym roku. Ale, czy przeprosiny wystraczą tym , których Alison skrzywdziła w przeszłości? Nie, jeśli Mona i jej armia moją cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Tymczasem do Rosewood wracają też Caleb i dawny wróg. Wydarzenia * Veronica powiedział Spencer, że rozstaje się z Peterem, ponieważ dowiedziała się, że on i Melissa kłamali w sprawie tego, gdzie byli w noc zabójstwa pani DiLaurentis. * Wyszło na jaw, że Sydney współpracuje z Moną i Jenną, aby wygnać Alison z miasta. Pomaga im jeszcze jedna nie wyjawiona osoba. * Dziewczyna znajdująca się w grobie Alison zostaje zidentyfikowana jako Bethany Young, siedemnastoletnia pacjentka Radley Sanitarium, która uciekła z ośrodka w noc zniknięcia Ali. * W końcu wyjaśniło się, że Alison także czuje do Emily coś więcej niż przyjaźń. * W tym odcinku powrócili Travis i Caleb. * "A" powróciło w wielkim stylu wysadzając w powietrze dom rodziny Cavanaugh. Skutki wybuchu odczuł też dom Emily. Streszczenie thumb|200px W pierwszej scenie tego odcinka Hanna i Travis pracują w ogrodzie Hanny nad szkolnym projektem. Travis zauważa, że Hanna nie może skupić się na pracy i próbuje zapewnić ją, że nie istnieje żaden przepis, który każe jej do pójść jutro do szkoły razem z Alison. Hanna mówi, że chociaż żaden nie został zapisany, to musi to zrobić. Obawia się, że, kiedy Kłamczuchy wejdą do szkoły razem z Ali, wszyscy pomyślą, że znów są jej marionetkami. Travis zapewnia ją, że wszyscy wiedzą, jaka teraz jest Hanna. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że sama nie wiem, kim teraz jest. thumb|left|200pxTymczasem Aria i Ezra spacerują ulicami Rosewood, kiedy Ezra pyta ją, czy nadal ma koszmary związane z Shaną. Aria mówi, że wszędzie ją widzi i ciągle nawiedzają ją wspomnienia. Mężczyzna mówi, że jego zdaniem Aria sama to na siebie sprowadza i bardzo chciałby pomóc jej uporać się z tym. Dziewczyna zaczyna gładzić go po twarzy, ale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co robi i przestaje. Kontynuują spacer i Aria ujawnia Ezrze, że ciągle czeka, aż "A" przyśle jej wiadomość ze zdjęciem, jak stoi nad ciałem Shany. Ezra przypomina jej, że takie zdjęcie nie istnieje. thumb|200pxPo chwili z zaskoczeniem zauważają Alison, która pochyla się do okna czarnego samochodu i z kimś rozmawia. Aria woła ją, a wtedy samochód gwałtownie odjeżdża. Alison podchodzi do nich, pytając, czy są na randce, czemu zaprzeczają. Aria zastanawia się, z kim Ali przed chwilą rozmawiała. Dziewczyna tłumaczy się, że Kenneth zostawił jej podanie do szkoły na biurku w pracy, a że utknął w domu, rozmawiając przez telefon, więc jego lokaj podwiózł ją po dokumenty. Po drugiej stronie ulicy zatrzymuje się autobus, a, kiedy odjeżdża, stają oko w oko z Jenną. thumb|left|200pxW kuchni Hastingsów, Toby pyta Spencer, czy chciałaby, aby porozmawiał z jej ojciec, ale dziewczyna mówi mu, że ojciec jej unika. Toby pyta, czy Alison wie, co Peter zrobił jej matce, ale Spencer stwierdza, że nie chce jej nic mówić dopóki nie będzie na 100% pewna jego winy. Chłopak mówi, że ciężko mu wyobrazić sobie Alison jako ofiarę, ale dziewczyna zapewnia go, że Ali wyglądała autentycznie, kiedy powiedziała, że to, co przeszła ją zmieniło. Dziewczyna stwierdza, że nie zna prawdy, bo nie rozmawiała o szczegółach. Toby mówi, że może uwolnić się od toksycznej znajomości. Nagle jego telefon zaczyna dzwonić, okazuje się, że to Jenna. Chłopak mówi, że nie rozmawiał z nią odkąd wyjechała do Nowego Jorku. Po zakończeniu rozmowy, Toby mówi Spencer, że Shana nie żyje i prawdopodobnie została zamordowana. thumb|200pxCała piątka Kłamczuch siedzi w pokoju Arii i dyskutuje o powrocie Jenny. Emily uważa, że Spencer nie może powiedzieć Toby'emu o tym, co stało się w Nowym Jorku, ale Aria jest przeciwnego zdania. Alison ciągle zerka przez okno, szukając Jenny i Emily każe jej się uspokoić. Dziewczyna mówi, że Jenna mogła płakać po Shanie w Nowym Jorku i nie musiała wracać do Rosewood. Hanna uważa, że Jenna wróciła tu, aby ukarać je za to, co zrobiły, na co Emily stwierdza, że może chcieć dokończyć to, co zaczęła Shana. Alison mówi, że chciałaby zrekompensować swoje czyny osobom, które nękała. thumb|left|200pxNastępnego ranka, Alison przygotowuje się do szkoły. Widać, że stresuje się czekającym ją dniem. Przeglądając się w lustrze, mówi do swojego odbicia, że przeszła już o wiele gorsze rzeczy, więc da radę i dziś w szkole. thumb|200pxTymczasem przed Rosewood High, Kłamczuchy czekają na przyjazd Alison. Hanna ma nadzieję, że może zrezygnowała z powrotu, ale myli się. Oczy wszystkich uczniów zwracają się w stronę Alison, która właśnie się pojawia. Dziewczyna przytula Cindy i Mindy i podchodzi do Kłamczuch, dziękując, że na nią czekały. Z pewnej odległości obserwują je Mona i Lucas. Kłamczuchy idą przez szkolny hall, kiedy Spencer zostaje wezwana do gabinetu dyrektora. thumb|left|200pxKiedy Spencer wchodzi do gabinetu dyrektora, zastaje tam swoją matkę . Veronica informuje ją, że odchodzi od Petera i zabiera ją ze sobą. thumb|200pxTymczasem, Lucas zaprasza Hannę na przyjęcia, które organizuje z okazji przyjazdu swojej dziewczyny do Rosewood. Hanna zgadza się na przyjście i pyta, czy może wziąć ze sobą Travisa. thumb|left|200pxW swoim pokoju, Spencer pyta matkę, co się stało. Veronica zwleka chwilę i mówi jej, że Peter zabrał ją do spa, ale nigdy się tam nie pojawiła. Pracowała razem z prywatnym detektywem i dowiedziała się, że Melissa i ojciec kłamali w sprawie miejsca swojego pobytu tej nocy, kiedy zginęła Jessica. Veronica zaczyna płakać i Spencer zapewnia ją, że sobie poradzą. thumb|200pxEmily, Aria i Hanna jedzą razem lunch. Emily bezskutecznie próbuje dodzwonić się do Spencer i zostawia na jej poczcie głosowej wiadomość, prosząc ją, aby odezwała się, gdzie jest, bo wszystkie się o nią martwią. Aria mówi, że zamierza odwiedzić Jennę po szkole, ale Hanna i Emily mówią, że nie może nic dla niej zrobić. Aria twierdzi, że przynajmniej może powiedzieć, jak przykro jej z powodu śmierci Jenny i ze złością odchodzi od stołu. thumb|left|200pxSydney zaprasza Emily na wieczór karaoke. Emily zgadza się pod warunkiem, że będzie mogła mruczeć, a nie śpiewać. Niespodziewanie zauważa Paige, która mówi jej, że nie może znieść znajdowania się w jednym pomieszczeniu z Ali. Emily próbuje przekonać ją, że opuszczając szkołę z powodu Alison pokaże jej, że nadal znajduje się pod jej władzą. Zapewnia ją, że jest jedną z najsilniejszych osób, jakie zna i nie wolno jej o tym zapominać. thumb|200pxTymczasem, Aria puka do drzwi domu rodziny Cavanaugh. Okazuje się jednak, że są otwarte. Aria nawołuje Jennę, ale nikt jej nie odpowiada. Chce już wychodzić, kiedy w kącie pokoju zauważa zapłakaną Jennę, która pyta, kim jest. Wtedy Aria wybiega z domu. thumb|left|200pxW pokoju Emily okazuje się, że dziewczyna zaprosiła w tym samym czasie Alison i Paige. Ali dziękuje jej, że dała jej okazję do przebywania z Paige w jednym pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna przeprasza Paige za wszystko, co jej zrobiła i mówi, że ma szczęście, mając Emily za przyjaciółkę. thumb|200pxHanna przychodzi do Spencer, aby dać jej pracę domową. Spencer mówi jej, że jest pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślała, kiedy dowiedziała się o rozstaniu rodziców. Hanna nie może uwierzyć, że Peter zaryzykował wszystko, aby zabić Jessicę. Do pokoju wchodzi Ashley, aby powiedzieć córce, że czeka na nią Travis. Pyta Spencer, czy w domu wszystko w porządku, bo widziała Veronicę w Bradbury. Spencer okłamuje ją, że nic poważnego się nie dzieje. Hanna uważa, że powinna była powiedzieć prawdę o rozstaniu, bo Ashley nigdy by tego nie oceniała. Spencer mówi, że myślała, że jej rodzice zawsze będą razem. Hanna zapewnia ją, że wraz z pozostałymi dziewczynami będą ją wspierać. thumb|left|200pxW pokoju Emily, Alison pyta Emily, czy chce zamówić coś do jedzenia, ale dziewczyna mówi jej, że ma już plany na wieczór. Ali pyta, czy w takim razie może z nią iść, ale Emily mówi, że zaprosiła Paige. Alison pyta, czy może zostać u niej w domu trochę dłużej, bo jej ojciec pracuje do późna, a nie chce siedzieć sama w pustym domu. Emily zgadza się, a kiedy wychodzi, Alison mówi jej, że ich ostatni pocałunek nie był tak jednostronny, jak dała jej do zrozumienia. thumb|200pxHanna jest z Travisem w The Brew. Zamawia kawę i niespodziewanie wpada na Caleba. Hanna powstrzymuje go od wdania się w bójkę z graczem lacrosse‘a Biffem i pyta, kiedy wrócił do miasta i czemu nie zadzwonił. Caleb zauważa kubek z napisem "Travis", który odbiera Hanna i odchodzi. thumb|left|200pxNa przyjęciu Lucasa, Hanna jest pijana i próbuje dodzwonić się do Caleba, ale nie odbiera. Niechcący upuszcza telefon i wtedy podchodzi do niej Lucas, podnosi go z ziemi i napełnia jej kubek ponczem. Hanna pyta o jego dziewczynę. Uważa, że jest wymyślona. Podchodzi Travis i zabiera pijaną Hannę z imprezy. thumb|200pxTymczasem w szkole, Emily i Sydney kupują popcorn, kiedy dołącza do nich Paige. Mówi im, że słyszała od Bridget, że Jenna wróciła, a Shana nie żyje. Paige i Emily wyjaśniają Syndey, kim są Shana i Jenna oraz jaka relacja je łączyła. thumb|left|200pxAria wraca do domu i ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że w drzwiach stoi Jenna. Dziewczyna mówi jej, że wie o tym, że to ona była wcześniej u niej w domu i jest ciekawa, po co tam przyszła. Aria odpowiada, że chciała zobaczyć, jak Jenna radzi sobie z tym, co stało się Shanie. Jenna nie wierzy w jej dobre intencje. Aria zdradza, że czuje się winna z powodu tego, co kiedyś jej zrobiła, zwłaszcza po tym, jak wróciła Alison. Jenna mówi, że przynajmniej ma przyjaciółki, a jej nikt już nie pozostał. Aria proponuje dziewczynie herbatę i rozmowę. Jenna zgadza się. thumb|200pxCzarny samochód śledzi idącą ulicą Alison, więc chowa się w kościele. Wysyła wiadomość "SOS" do wszystkich czterech dziewczyn, kiedy słyszy jakieś odgłosy. Okazuje się, że hałas pochodzi od otwartego okna, które pospiesznie zamyka. Kiedy się odwraca, staje oko w oko z Moną. Alison mówi, że wcale się jej nie boi, na co dziewczyna odpowiada, że nie kłamie tak dobrze jak dawniej. Ujawnia Ali, że może udowodnić, że była w Nowym Jorku, kiedy zginęła Shana, chyba że Alison wyjedzie z Rosewood. thumb|left|200pxAli stwierdza, że nie da się zastraszyć. Mona mówi, że Kłamczuchy niedługo przestaną wierzyć w jej przemianę. Alison nie wierzy w dowody, które ma Mona i zapewnia ją, że nie wyjedzie z miasta. Mona straszy ją, że nikt nie będzie chciał się z nią przyjaźnić. Jednak Ali jest zdania, że to Mona boi się, że każdy będzie chciał stać się przyjacielem Ali i straci swoją pozycję. Uważa, że nie minie dużo czasu, a pokona armię Mony. Przypomina jej, że raz zrobiła z niej nielubianą dziwaczkę i może zrobić to ponownie. Na te słowa Mona ze złością uderza dziewczynę w twarz, a Ali oddaje jej i każe zostawić się w spokoju. thumb|200pxW kolejnej scenie, Kłamczuchy siedzą w pokoju Alison, jednak nie ma z nimi Hanny. Aria zostawia na jej poczcie głosowej wiadomość, pytając, gdzie się podziewa. Alison mówi przyjaciółkom, że na pewno nie był to przypadek, że każda z nich była zajęta, kiedy spotkała się z Moną. Emily przyznaje jej rację, że była to zaplanowana zasadzka. Alison uważa jednak, że to nie Mona jechała w śledzącym ją samochodzie, ponieważ zbyt szybko pojawiła się kościele. Musiała więc mieć wspólnika. Dziewczyna ponownie kłamie, mówiąc, że Mona uderzyła ją bez powodu. Spencer także uważa, że Mona nie ma dowodów na to, że były w Nowym Jorku i chciała tylko nastraszyć Ali. Alison mówi, że jej się udało. thumb|left|200pxTymczasem w domu Marinów, Ashley pomaga pijanej Hannie położyć się na łóżku. Mówi, że będą musiały poważnie porozmawiać, kiedy wytrzeźwieje. Kładzie się koło córki i pyta, czemu to sobie zrobiła. Hanna zdradza jej, że Caleb wrócił. thumb|200pxEmily jest w domu Alison i rozmawia przez telefon ze swoją mamą. Próbuje ją przekonać, że Alison naprawdę tęskni za swoją mamą i nie chce zostawiać jej samej. Ostatecznie Pam zgadza się, aby Emily nocowała u przyjaciółki. Alison rozmawia z przyjaciółką o tym, jak kiedyś wyciągnęła z obory. Ujawnia, że najtrudniej było jej zostawić właśnie ją. thumb|left|200pxZ kolei Aria odwiedza Ezrę w jego mieszkaniu, przynosząc mu pudełko ciasteczek. Zdradza mu, że Jenna obwinia się za śmierć Shany i że to ją powinna za to winić. Ezra uważa, że obie powinny winić Shanę, bo to ona trzymała pistolet. Mężczyzna w odruchowym geście, wyciera Arii bitą śmietanę z dolnej wargi i zlizuje ją z kciuka. Aria nie daje po sobie poznać zaskoczenia i mówi mu, że Alison wierzy w to, że Jenna manipulowała Shaną, ale sama uważa, że naprawdę była w niej zakochana. Ezra pokazuje jej ranę na swoim brzuchu. Dziewczyna mówi, jak bardzo jej przykro z tego powodu. Mężczyzna mówi, że nie chce słyszeć, jak go przeprasza i zaczynają się namiętnie całować. thumb|200pxTymczasem w pokoju Alison, Emily pyta przyjaciółkę, czy już śpi. Obie dziewczyny przewracają się na drugą stronę, zwracając się twarzą do środka łóżka. Patrzą sobie w oczy i zaczynają się całować. thumb|leftW sypialni Ezry, Ezra i Aria gorączkowo się rozbierają. Aria siada okrakiem na mężczyźnie, ale przypomina sobie o jego ranie, więc pyta, czy go to nie boli. Ezra zapewnia, że nie, więc dziewczyna okrywa się kołdrą i nachyla w jego stronę. thumb|200pxNastępnego dnia, Kłamczuchy spotykają się ze skacowaną Hanną w szkole. Zastanawiają się, skąd Mona wiedziała o ich pobycie w Nowym Jorku i jak wysłała Alison wiadomość o "nowojorskiej minucie". Dziewczyny wchodzą do kafeterii, gdzie czeka już na nie Mona ze swoją armią. Mona wychodzi na przód i pokazuje dziewczynom zmontowane nagranie, na którym Alison mówi "Już raz uczyniłam cię przegraną i mogę zrobić to ponownie", po czym uderza Monę w twarz. thumb|left|200pxChwilę później Kłamczuchy znajdują się w damskiej łazience. Są zszokowane nagraniem, które zobaczyły i tym, że to Ali uderzyła Monę, a nie odwrotnie. Oczekują od przyjaciółki wyjaśnień. Alison tłumaczy, że Mona ją sprowokowała i to ona pierwsza uderzyła. Emily jest sfrustrowana ty, że Ali znów je okłamała. thumb|200pxTymczasem na terenie piknikowym, zatrzymuje się samochód Jenny. Wysiadają z niego Jenna i Sydney. Sydney komentuje stojącego przed nimi mustanga i Jenna mówi, że kiedyś był jej. Podchodzą do oczekującej na nie Mony. Sydney informuje ją, że Kłamczuchy nie chcą, żeby było tak, jak dawniej. Jenna mówi, że nadal pamiętają sposób, w jaki traktowała je Alison, jakby były jej marionetkami. Mona cieszy się z tego, bo być może uda jej pozbyć się Alison. Podjeżdża do nich trzeci samochód. thumb|left|200pxW samochodzie Toby'ego, Spencer w końcu opowiada o wszystkim chłopakowi. Zastanawia się, czy jest na nią zły za to, że tak długo zwlekała z powiedzeniem mu prawdy. Chłopak każe się jej przysunąć i mówi, że chciałby, aby pamiętała, że nigdy nie będzie sama. Spencer zaczyna go namiętnie całować. thumb|200pxNa miejskim placu zabaw, Hanna zauważa Caleba siedzącego na huśtawce. Pyta, dlaczego nie odbierał jej telefonów. Chłopak tłumaczy, że Travis to miły chłopak i nie chciał psuć ich związku. Hanna chce wiedzieć, czemu wrócił, ale Caleb nie odpowiada. Pyta za to, czy zmieniła uczesanie z powodu powrotu Ali, na co Hanna odpowiada "może". thumb|left|200pxTymczasem w swoim pokoju, Emily usiłuje oglądać film, ciągle wściekła na Alison. Przyjaciółka wchodzi do pomieszczenia i mówi jej, że wie, że wszystko zepsuła. Emily zastanawia się, czemu nie powiedziała im prawdy, co byłoby lepszym rozwiązaniem niż kłamstwo. Ali mówi, że po prostu się bała. Nachyla się w jej stronę, aby ją pocałować, ale Emily mówi, że pocałunek tego nie naprawi. Nagle film przerywają wiadomości z ostatniej chwili, w którym mówią, że poznano osobę pogrzebaną w grobie Alison. thumb|200pxHanna nadal jest z Calebem na placu zabaw. Pyta go, czy Miranda odnalazła swoją rodzinę. Chłopak mówi, że nie widział jej, odkąd Hanna wyjechała z Ravenswood. Dziewczyna dostaje SMS-a, zrywa się z huśtawki i każe Calebowi iść razem z nią. thumb|left|200pxHanna i Caleb pojawiają się w domu Emily, gdzie są już Spencer, Toby, Aria, Ezra, Emily i Alison. Emily mówi, że zaczyna się, a Alison i Caleb wymieniają spojrzenia. Hanna zauważa, że Emily i Alison trzymają się za ręce i pyta Spencer, czy są razem. Spencer ze zdziwieniem pyta, czy Hanna piła, ale dziewczyna mówi, że to był tylko łyk piwa. Konferencja prasowa się zaczyna, więc Caleb chwyta Hannę za rękę, a Ezra wychyla się w stronę Arii, aby ją wesprzeć. Na ekranie telewizora Komendant Policji w Rosewood zawiadamia: thumb|200px"Dobry wieczór, panie i panowie, zwołałem tę konferencję, ponieważ dziś wieczór otrzymaliśmy potwierdzenie, że ofiara, która została pogrzebana żywcem na posesji państwa DiLaurentis, to Bethany Young. Była siedemnastoletnią pacjentką Radley Sanitarium i uciekła z ośrodka tej nocy, kiedy Alison DiLaurentis została prawdopodobnie porwana. Rodzice ofiary zostali powiadomieni i liczą, że uszanujecie ich prywatność i pozwolicie im pogodzić się ze stratą ukochanej osoby. Nie będzie pytań i komentarzy."'' '' thumb|left|200pxKiedy policjant kończy swoją przemowę, rozlega się donośny odgłos wybuchu. Okno w salonie Emily eksploduje, a wszyscy w przestrachu kulą się na ziemi. Są w szoku i dopiero po chwili wychodzą na zewnątrz zobaczyć, co się stało. Dom rodziny Cavanaugh stoi w płomieniach, a po całej ulicy walają się nadpalone śmieci. Zdając sobie sprawę, czyj to był dom, Caleb pyta Toby'ego, czy ktoś był w środku. Chłopak zrywa się z miejsca i biegnie w stronę płonącego budynku, a Spencer krzyczy, aby jej nie zostawiał. Nagle telefony wszystkich Kłamczuch zaczynają brzęczeć. thumb|200pxW finałowej scenie odcinka. "A" wprowadza się do nowego mieszkania. Włącza radio i wysłuchuje rozmowy załogi pogotowia ratunkowego o wybuchu na 47 Serenity Lane. Odwraca się i podnosi lalkę o blond włosach. po czym umieszcza ją wewnątrz domku dla lalek. Powoli odwraca się w stronę kamery, ale nie widać, kim jest. Tytuł i nawiązania * Dosłownie tłumaczony tytuł oznacza: "Tęsknij za mną x100". * "x100" to odniesienie do tego, że jest to 100 odcinek serialu. * Tytuł może odnosić się do powrotu Caleba lub powrotu "A", które wysłało dziewczynom SMS-a o treści: "Tęskniłyście za mną?".. Główne role * Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery * Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin * Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings * Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields * Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis * Janel Parrish jako Mona Vanderwaal Poboczne role * Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz * Lesley Fera jako Veronica Hastings * Brendan Robinson jako Lucas Gottesman * Lindsey Shaw jako Paige McCullers * Chloe Bridges jako Sydney Driscoll * Tammin Sursok jako Jenna Marshall * Tyler Blackburn jako Caleb Rivers * Keegan Allen jako Toby Cavanaugh * Laura Leighton jako Ashley Marin * Luke Kleintank jako Travis Hobbs Ciekawostki *Ten odcicek jest 100 odcinkiem serialu. *Czytanie scenariusza odbyło się 28 kwietnia 2014. *Nagrywanie rozpoczęło się 30 kwietnia 2014, a zakończyło 19 maja 2014. *Nocne zdjęcia odbywały się 22 maja 2014. *Wielka impreza z okazji 100 odcnika serialu odbyła się 31 maja 2014. *Jest to drugi raz, kiedy dom Emily został uszkodzony. *Laura Leighton zapomniała zdjąć swojej ślubnej obrączki w scenie z Hanną. *Ten odcinek oglądało na żywo 2.25 mln widzów. Muzyka *"Begin Again" '''Rachel Platton - (Alison przygotowuje się do szkoły). *"Fuel to Fire" Agnes Obel - (Aria odnajduje płaczącą Jennę). *"Thunder Clatter" Wild Cub - (Lucas i Hanna rozmawiają na przyjęciu). *"Every Breath You Take" Denmark & Winter - (sceny Ezrii i Emison). *"I Don't Deserve You" Paul Van Dyk ft. Plumb - (Toby i Spencer rozmawiają i całują się; Hanna znajduje Caleba w parku). Galeria Zza kulis Tumblr n4kcjzvl5d1rxyuiqo2 500.png Tammin and phoenix!! Missme.jpg Table read 5x05.jpg Normal 10299719 557335657712290 711305440 n.jpg Jenna's back.png Jenna Cavanaugh lol.jpg Ian and Lucy at the table read 5x05.png Hanna-pretty-little-liars.jpg Boree90IUAAWZc8.jpg Borccy9IYAEoqBn.jpg BnoOl-WIAAESBpQ.jpg Bmsvt-zCYAADacr.jpg BmsaUHeCEAAjOHV.jpg B69427d6cf1611e3b9a10002c9e0fc1a 8.jpg B9c3009cd48611e3a1c50002c99a60be 8.jpg 10505434 10152188751110233 5736188539203555498 n.jpg 10414009 244923905631612 978663644 n.jpg 10387835 895072940509853 187258306 n.jpg 10375854 629180980508835 60070841 n.jpg 10369486 1453646121543136 2090716487 n.jpg 10358377 1488491834697969 1130647479 n.jpg 10358263 759648994075320 1019052161 n.jpg 10354566 301924236643473 90483764 n.jpg 10354520 1432726963644789 27939165 n.jpg 10349741 671082166262606 2020138563 n.jpg 10349740 1391977597693849 788933629 n.jpg 10349733 463969443739480 1302203624 n.jpg 10326617 881394408542692 37392464 n.jpg 10326486 1411472622468085 1049103729 n.jpg 10326393 658017477587031 1789988351 n.jpg 10311293 288715014623823 1271330872 n.jpg 10296938 1467728193463855 2027215382 n.jpg 10296906 563191553796599 2090840985 n.jpg 10268782 1491367824412630 1495793481 n.jpg 10261230 268734353306984 1055392049 n.jpg 10254157 875671799126299 222681271 n.jpg 1170141 677557212305580 1711486233 n.jpg 10246231 1476124069287155 105844603 n.jpg 1168755 1414364822174998 541766062 n.jpg 927034 1385662621720458 646914902 n.jpg 926783 280187155489007 1229144994 n.jpg 925830 649753261765060 995913228 n.jpg 914347 793012517389222 1064721377 n.jpg 9b512c50cf1911e3bd840002c9e17bca 8.jpg 9b5ba8e8d48611e39d380002c99b4c02 8.jpg 8ecb9ee0d2a511e392da0002c9c7c408 8.jpg 5x05 night shoot.jpg 4bc68ab8d7d411e38f760002c9c70a44 8.jpg 4a4b1ea6d24d11e3964f0002c955b964 8.jpg 2aa65128d7da11e3b97d0002c99a5416 8.jpg Zdjęcia promocyjne 5x05-35.jpg 5x05-34.jpg 5x05-33.jpg 5x05-32.jpg 5x05-31.jpg 5x05-30.jpg 5x05-29.jpg 5x05-28.jpg 5x05-27.jpg 5x05-26.jpg 5x05-25.jpg 5x05-24.jpg 5x05-23.jpg 5x05-22.jpg 5x05-21.jpg 5x05-20.jpg 5x05-19.jpg 5x05-18.jpg 5x05-17.jpg 5x05-16.jpg 5x05-15.jpg 5x05-14.jpg 5x05-13.jpg 5x05-12.jpg 5x05-11.jpg 5x05-10.jpg 5x05-09.jpg 5x05-08.jpg 5x05-07.jpg 5x05-06.jpg 5x05-05.jpg 5x05-04.jpg 5x05-03.jpg 5x05-02.jpg 5x05-01.jpg 5x05-00.jpg Zapowiedzi thumb|left|335 px|Promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie)thumb|right|335 px|Kanadyjskie promo (Tłumaczenie w opisie) thumb|right|335 px|Sneak Peek #2 (Tłumaczenie w opisie)thumb|left|335px|Sneak Peek #1 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) thumb|left|335 px|Sneak Peek #3 (Tłumaczenie w opisie) Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne